1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipation module, and more particularly, to a heat dissipation module which directly contacts to an electronic element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to enable portable electronic devices to rapidly process a variety electronic signals, a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphic processing unit (GPU) are often installed therein. When the CPU or GPU operates at a high speed in the electronic device, its temperature is greatly increased. Thus, it is desirable to dissipate heat by using a heat dissipation module to allow the CPU or GPU and other electronic components to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer operations.
The conventional heat dissipation module includes a heat-receiving portion, a heat pipe, and a heat sink. The heat receiving portion, normally with an area larger than the electronic components, is disposed upon the electronic component, and a distance is formed therebetween. The heat pipe is accommodated in the heat-receiving portion, and the heat-receiving portion is connected to the heat sink via the heat pipe. Hence, the heat generated by the electronic components is received by the heat-receiving portion and further conducted to the heat sink via the heat pipe.
However, due to structural limitations, the heat generated by the electronic components cannot be received by the heat pipe directly, which results in the heat dissipation efficiency of the conventional heat dissipation module not meeting the increasing heat removal requirements of modern heat-generating electronic components. Furthermore, with the arrangement of the heat-receiving portion, the thickness of the conventional heat dissipation module is increased, which hinders the development of thin and light-weight electronic device.